


orange

by DestinyAwaitsNo1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyAwaitsNo1/pseuds/DestinyAwaitsNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:Orange<br/>Sherlock has noticed something different about his wife. What is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	orange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linda Miller](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Linda+Miller).



"Molly I'm ho..." Sherlock walked in and froze a foot from the door.

"oh sherlock you're back" Molly looks up from her paperwork.

"Molly are you aware your hair is orange?" Molly runs a hand through her hair nervously "I do hope your not planning on keeping that." Molly looks up indignantly

"Really and why's that mister Holmes?" Molly said her tone indicating that he should be careful of his answer.

Sherlock walked over to her and put a finger under her chin so she would look at him "because you were beautiful the way you were Mrs.Holmes." He smiled at her

"good answer." he leaned down and kissed her before she continued "there was a misunderstanding on mine and Mary's salon day. I got this and someone else got my trim. I have an appointment to fix it soon." Sherlock gently tugged the hair tie from her hair. As Molly's hair tumbles down around her shoulders he runs his fingers through it. "it really is bad though isn't it" Molly bit her lip.

" Molly you can never be less than beautiful in my mind." Molly began to tear up

"Sorry was that bad?" Sherlock began to fret

"no" Molly smiled "it was very good" she throws her arms around him

"I love you Sherlock." Sherlock hugs her close

"I love you too Molly."


End file.
